


Watching You

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2296418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Gwendal hated Gunter right now. “You disturb me.” Gunter smiled. “Have I told you that watching you knit relieves my stress?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching You

_Title : Watching You_

_Characters : Gwendal, Gunter_

_Genre : Friendship_

_Summary : How Gwendal hated Gunter right now. “You disturb me.” Gunter smiled. “Have I told you that watching you knit relieves my stress?”_

_Disclaimer : Kyou Kara Maou isn’t mine._

_.-.-._

                Gwendal’s right eye twitched violently. The way Gunter calmly sat before him and watched him with serene air was very unnerving. It’s getting hard to concentrate at the pattern he should knit. He glared at the beautiful adviser. Unfortunately Gunter only shrugged and ignored his infamous glare.

                “Isn’t there anything you should do instead of being idle here?” Gwendal snapped.

                “No. I’m free at the moment,” Gunter easily answered.

                Gwendal became uneasy while Gunter kept drumming his long fingers and looked as if contemplating something. Gwendal put down his knitting and got up. He walked to the shelves and rearranged his various knitting creations. He glanced sideways and met Gunter’s eyes. “What?” he barked.

                “Nothing.”

                How Gwendal hated Gunter right now. “You disturb me,” he growled.

                Gunter raised his lilac eyebrows. “I don’t make any noise,” he calmly stated.

                Gwendal frowned. Gunter was right. He was flexing his fingers and drumming mutely at the table. He didn’t breathe loudly. But his presence alone disturbed Gwendal very much.

                Sighing, Gwendal sat back and resumed his knitting. Oddly he felt scrutinized under Gunter’s gaze. “Do you need something?”

                “No, I don’t need anything, General.”

                “Then, why are you here?” Gwendal started to get frustrated. He wanted to knit in peace. Couldn’t he ask for a peaceful evening for himself after running the country for a day on behalf of His Majesty?

                “I’m allowed to be anywhere,” Gunter answered smoothly. His question halted Gwendal’s knitting. “Why do you like knitting?”

                “I told you it sharpens my minds,” was Gwendal’s sharp answer.

                “You told me that knitting relieves your stress,” Gunter reminded him. He reached out Gwendal’s yellow yarn and played with it. It reminded Gwendal of the kitty he just adopted.

                Gwendal snorted.

                Gunter smiled. “Have I told you that watching you knit relieves my stress?”

**.-.-.**

**The End**


End file.
